Personal computers have conventionally used various types of display data for displaying documents and Web pages, on a monitor, for example, in a form that the user can browse. Often images are laid out in the display data. Conventional technologies for printing Web pages allow the user to print just the image portions of the Web page without the background colors and text portions.